Mercy's Choice
by deewriter1
Summary: AU Sam is a pastor and Mercedes is a gospel artist. Sam is the pastor of Mercedes' family church and she comes home after a tragic event to reflect and find her faith again. Love blooms as they both work to rebuild the church. Disclaimer: Do not own Glee or its characters.
1. Background story

**Hey all! A new story's been stuck in my head since Christmas and I thought I'd finally put in on paper...hope you enjoy. **

"Thank you Chicago, you guys be blessed and always put God first," Mercedes Jones said closing out the final show of her tour. She walked off the stage still enraptured by the spiritual high, heading straight to her dressing room to be alone and reflect. She was at the height of her career, snagging two Grammies, a BET award, an NAACP award, and two Dove awards; all for her outstanding work in Gospel music. It has been an amazing journey; one that has left her with many opportunities to visit home and truly be with family, but she believed in her message and believed that she was fulfilling God's purpose. Lately though, she hasn't been too inspired or motivated in her music. She faced some things on tour that shook her faith and caused her to really question the music industry and her impact on her fans and peers.

In her close circle, a friend, Angela, decided she would take her life and Mercedes blamed herself because she never noticed anything suspicious. What she learned after the death was her friend, who was also one of her backup singers, fell in love with one of the record execs of their label. He was a married man. She also learned that because of the weight of the guilt, she started to experiment with drugs.

The night she got the call, Mercedes had a heavy heart. Her performance at Lakewood Church in Houston went well. Every vocal run and harmony was in sync. Every note played correctly. Every word sung; inspirational, but off stage something was wrong. She got to interact with many fans at that youth conference, but her mind wasn't fully there and something vexed her spirit. She noticed Angela was missing, but she dismissed everyone in her crew for that night. She just assumed she left early. When she arrived at their hotel, she was greeted with cameras in her face and ambulance lights.

"Ms. Jones, Ms. Jones, do you have anything to say about you back up singer's overdose," A photographer said.

"My what? What do you mean," Mercedes responded alarmed. She began to notice the lights of the police cars, the movement of the ambulance workers and the tears of her other backup singers. Her body guard, hearing the photographers' questions began aggressively pushing everyone back. Mercedes feeling her heart pounding and palms sweating began to frantically walk to the nearest officer. Pulling him to the side and trying to calm her beating heart she said,

"Officer, please tell me what's going on? Why are they saying my backup singer overdosed?"

Before he could answers, the team of EMT's strolled Angela out of the building. Mercedes' heart dropped. Tears instantly fell from her eyes as she walked to the stretcher and gazed upon her friend's comatose face. Every word from her mouth was captured as she asked God why and how could this happen. Every tear documented as the ringlets of water fell to the ground and every shake and movement videoed as she held her friend's hand and jumped on the ambulance to go to the hospital.

That was a month ago and although she has gotten better. That moment still haunts her dreams. After postponing her tour and attending the funeral, Mercedes did a show in New York and she closed her tour in Chicago. She couldn't take anymore. As she left the stage she already set it in her mind that she would take some time to off. She would take time to heal and be with those that really matter; her family and friends she left in Lima, Ohio.

* * *

Sam Evans was a man who loved church. Learning who God was at an early age, he lived his life according to God's word. He modeled his life after Christ and wanted to be seen as a good man.

Like all people, he had his moments of doubt and rebellion. Knowing from his parents as a child that he would grow up to be a pastor troubled him. He didn't know if he wanted to take on that type of role. Yes, he loved God and loved inspiring and helping people, but to be a pastor left little room for mistakes. Well, that's how he observed it as a young man. He didn't understand that as a pastor or as a Christian in general, you did have room to live and experience life, so when he went off to the University of Tennessee, he wanted to experience all life had to offer before having to be a pastor.

Although he never forgot who God was and what his purpose was, he left home for the first time and became the big man on campus. Being handsome; standing at six feet with a toned body, sexy lips and beautiful eyes, he was able to weasel his way into the hearts of many co-ed sweethearts. Being musical got him in good with the night life and that bought many guys into his circle. Not only am ladies' man, Sam was a hardworking money maker and his first two years in college was what he considered a thrill ride. That all changed when he experienced what he called divine revelation.

One night, he was walking home from a party on campus. He had a few drinks, but he wasn't drunk; just buzzed enough to feel good. While on his walk, he noticed a group of people walking and singing in the opposite direction. He usually never thought much of people being out that late because of the college night life, but this particular group intrigued him. They didn't look like party goers and what they were singing reminded him of the times he had trouble sleeping and his parents would come to his room and sing. He couldn't help himself as he walked over to the group. Seeing him approach, they stopped and he looked at them with sullen eyes. One of the guys pulled away from the group and did something Sam hasn't experienced in a while.

"You don't know me, but I have something to tell you. Right now, you are feeling lost and you've forgotten some of the things God instilled in you from a young age, but that is okay. God wants you to know that He will always love you and He is always with you. Whatever life you're living now will never fulfill you like walking in your purpose will. You may doubt Him now, but remember He made all things new," The man said.

With tears in his eyes, Sam looked at the man and then hugged him. "I need to hear that," He said.

The man then whispered, "Don't worry pastor, you'll find your way." With that, the man walked away. When Sam arrived at his apartment and began removing his clothes, he found a note in his pocket with that man's name and phone number and a message.

'It was revealed to me to write my name and number on a piece of paper one day and I'm following God's plan. I don't know the reason for this, but I'll say, if you need me, call me.'

Sam cried again and that next morning, he called the man, who he learned was Aaron. Aaron was the youth coordinator for a church off campus and that is where Sam got reacquainted with God. Now, five years later and two degrees later, he is the head pastor of Word of Life Christian Center in Lima, Ohio.

**Until next time...PLEASE review and let me know if I should continue **


	2. Sing a little song

_You're the one that wants to hold her_

_Hold her and control her_

_You'd better forget it_

_You'll never get it_

_For she'll say there's no other_

_Till she finds another_

_Better forget it_

_Oh you'll regret it_

Mercedes walked in her family church and watched as this mysterious white man shook his hips on a step latter cleaning the high beams. She just made into Lima and she decided she would stop by the church and spend a little alone time with God, but as soon as she walked into the sanctuary, she encountered this, funny as it is, scene.

"Hahahaha, Phil Collins, interesting song choice," She said clapping her hands.

Sam, startled when she first laughed, stepped off the latter and tried to regain his balance. Mercedes immediately ran to his side, grabbing his arm.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you trip off the latter," She said. Looking up, Sam was met with the most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen. Blinking a few times to focus, he stepped all the way off the latter and addressed her.

"No, it's ok, I sometimes get lost in my own world when I'm tidying up."

"Oh, I didn't know the church started hiring outside services to clean the church."

"It hasn't."

"Oh, so you're a member, that's cool. How long have you been going?"

"About two months," Sam wanted to tell her he was the new pastor but he was intrigued, "I've never seen you around here before," He said.

"I grew up here, but been I've away for a while. The church has always had an open door policy, so I was coming in for a little prayer time, but I wouldn't want to distract from your cleaning."

"You take all the time you need, you won't distract me, I may even be tempted to join in on your worship."

Green eyes stared in to brown ones as Mercedes removed her coat. She broke from his gazed and slightly blushed as she began to remove her coat. She placed her items on the front pew and headed to the pulpit.

"I remember as a child wishing to be in that choir stand and then getting my wish as a teen. It was the most beautiful and freeing experience; to watch and listen to everything going on in the ministry. It feels like home being up here," Mercedes said turning towards Sam. He silently watched her as she walked through the choir stand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all personal with you. You don't even know me," She laughed.

"Why do you keep apologizing," Sam said moving towards Mercedes. "You haven't done anything wrong. In fact, people always seem to open up to me. You seem like you have a lot on your mind."

"I don't want to burden you. I just came here to sit and think. See, I'm keeping you from your work," She pointed to the latter, "I told you I would be a distraction."

"A good one," Sam mumbled.

"What did you say," She asked.

"Nothing really, I just said you could unwind to me."

"I'm om, So Phil Collins huh…"

Sam laughed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "He's a guilty pleasure."

"Nothing wrong with that, I love Phil Collins. My daddy introduced me to him. We used to take time and dance in the living room to his CDs. Some of the best memories of my childhood."

"That's awesome. You guys don't do that now," He asked.

With a slightly sadder tone, Mercedes said, "you know what, I better go."

"Oh ok…" Sam responded ignoring her change in body language.

It was nice meeting you…" She said outstretching her hand.

"Sam….I'm Sam Evans," He said returning the gesture. "Nice meeting you Mr. Evans," she said stepping down from the pulpit.

"Is it at all possible to learn your name," He said as he watched her grab her coat and purse. She turned back to him and said, "I'm Mercedes Jones."

With a shocked expression, Sam smiled. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Jones. I hope to see you at service on Sunday."

"You can count on it," She said walking down the aisle of the church. Sam watched her as she walked out the door and to himself he said, "I can't believe I didn't realize it was Dr. Jones' famous daughter."

"Mom, Andrea, are you home," Mercedes asked walking through her mom's door heading straight to the kitchen to put away the food she bought for dinner.

She grabbed a piece of chicken and headed to the living room. As soon as she sat on the sofa and took her first bite, her mom and sister walked through the door singing.

_Because I'm happyyyyyy, _they sang, but stopped when they saw Mercedes standing. Her sister ran up and gave her a hug, "Mercy, Oh wow, what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," She said. Her mother grabbed her and wrapped her in her arms, letting a few tears fall. "My baby, I missed you so much sweetie. I hope you don't plan on leaving too soon," She said.

"Oh no mama," She said returning the hug just a fiercely, "I'm here for a while. I need a break, you know?"

"Yeah, I know especially with everything that happened. I've been worried baby."

"You don't have to worry mam, I'm ok. I'll be ok. God's got me. I'm the one who should be worried, you and Andrea in here ripping to shreds Pharrell's song," Mercedes said releasing from the hug.

"That's that boy's name. I couldn't remember that for the life of me. I love him. He's so handsome."

"Now mama, you better watch yourself talking like that, one of these young guys are going to try to snatch you up."

"Girl, be quiet, none of these boys can handle me. Your daddy was enough. I had one great love in my life and that's all I need. I got God and the church to keep me occupied," She said smiling at her daughter. She turned to Andrea and grabbed her. "Plus, I now have both of my girl here with me. I am satisfied."

"We know mama," Andrea said, "We know. So Mercy, what you got over there," She asked looking at the chicken.

"No, no, Drea, there is some in the kitchen, you better not touch my wing."

"But you know it always tastes better when you've had it first Mercy, just give me a piece."

"No An..." Before she could finish Andrea ran to the coffee table and picked up the plate. Mercedes lunged at her and grabbed the chicken off the top. "Ha Ha, I said no."

With a pout, Andrea walked to the kitchen to grab her a piece of chicken. Mercedes turned to her mom. "I bought dinner for tonight, how about we grab some and all of us can catch up."

"Good idea Mercy. I can't wait to hear how the tour went."

* * *

Sam made it home just in time to catch the highlights on ESPN. After he cleaned the church a little more, he made his rounds with the bed bound church members to pray and give them some encouragement. By the time he finished, he headed to his favorite burger place.

Getting comfortable on his sofa, his mind drifted to his earlier encounter with Mercedes. "She was beautiful," He said to himself. "She seems so sad though, but her spirit is so amazing. I can't wait to get to know her."

He sat back on his couch, turned on his TV, and began sinking into his burger. Finishing up his dinner, he headed to his study to work on his lesson for the next day's Bible study and his sermon on Sunday.


	3. Sunday service

**Thank you all for the positive reviews. I realized I never gave Mercedes mom a name, how rude of me lol I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

Sunday came and you could find Mercedes and Sam doing their morning routines. Mercedes woke up a little later than usual, prayed, and spent the remaining time in the bathroom getting dressed. Sam crossed her mind and she was very interested in seeing the mystery man at church again. Not that it was an anomaly to have a white person a part of her church it was just rare. They had two other white members, but they were from her neighborhood. They were always around black people. "I wonder if he grew up around black people," She thought while brushing her teeth.

Sam woke up early. He headed to his office at the church to put the last touches to his sermon. While in his office he had some prayer time and worshipped, asking God to guide his message. His mind wandered to Mercedes and he didn't understand this strong connection he felt towards her, so he prayed for guidance. He wanted to get to know her, but that's not all he wanted. Since he's become a pastor those old urges never seemed to come up, until now. "Lord give me strength and help me not to be tempted to lust after this woman," He prayed. He left his office and met up with his ushers to prepare the church for service.

As members began to walk in at 10:30, Sam found his eyes wandering from his office window to the parking lot. You were able to count the number of people apart of the family church and when most of the member were already greeted and gathered in their pews, Sam began to worry that he wouldn't see the Jones women; well one Jones woman in particular. Right as he was about to turn is head from the blinds, he saw her. She was laughing with her sister and mother, with arms wrapped around each other. He couldn't help but notice the pencil skirt she was wearing and how it hugged her curves. "Lord help me she is beautiful," He prayed and closed the blinds.

Mercedes walked in the church and scanned the building for Sam. She was disappointed when she didn't see him and assumed her was running late. She didn't want to look like she was looking for anyone, so when her mother asked she shrugged it off. They headed down the aisle greeting all the members and Mercedes said, "I was just noticing we haven't had any real growth in the church still. I know people left when dad dies, but I thought it would pick up. It's been two years." They took their seats on the front pew and Shelia whispered, "I didn't tell you, did I? Minister Davis is still the assistant pastor. The board hired someone else." Mercedes quickly looked at her mom and whispered, "Who?"

"A young guy who we believe can take the church higher and reach the younger folks. A minister by the name of," as she said his name, Sam was walking out of his office and Mercedes turned hearing the door open. "Lord have mercy, he's the pastor," Mercedes breathed out. She turned her face from Sam back to her mother, but when she turned back to Sam again, she caught his eye and he smiled. Right then music began to play and Sam took his place at the seat her dad used to sit on the pulpit. The praise leader began to sing and Sam stood along with everyone else for praise and worship. Mercedes was stuck to her seat. She was shocked, but seeing him praising made her smile and like everyone else she joined in.

When Sam got up to speak, Mercedes found herself drawn to his mouth. The things he said and the way he said them moved her. She was really impressed with how he gravitated between teaching and preaching, it reminded her of her dad. She was lost in his words, but when he looked at her and their eyes connected, their spirits connected and she was lost in it. Sam felt it too. He felt invigorated and it showed in his message. He gave more and as he continued, he kept being guided towards Mercedes, but also to a more powerful message. Right then, God gave him the vision of the church he was looking for. He saw it clear as day. This church was going to change and grow, helping thousands of people and he and Mercedes was going to be a big part of that change.

"God has revealed to me some truths and he is going to move in this ministry greater than anyone can imagine. We stand on faith and we act out of love. When we continue to be obedient and reverence God, he will guide our paths and take us to heights unseen," Sam said finishing up his sermon.

The praise leader stood again as the assistant pastor opened up the altar for prayer. Seeing Mercedes, the praise leader waved her over. Sam watched as she left her seat to when she grabbed the mic and began to help lead _Who else but God _by Tye Tribbett. He was mesmerized by her voice and the way she worshipped.

After service, Sam was in the foyer saying his farewells to member and visitors. The Jones women walked up laughing and smiling about the service when they stopped in front of Sam.

"Well pastor, that was another great sermon," Shelia began.

"It was all God, I'm just a vessel," He said.

"It's uncanny how much you remind me of my husband."

"Well, I really respect what Dr. Jones has done. I hope to make him proud," He said looking at Mercedes as if to relay a message.

"I'm sure he is, you are a very good man of God. We better go," Sheila grabbed Andrea's hand, "come one baby. Mercy, we'll be in the car," She said walking away.

"You know you could've told me you were the pastor right," Mercedes chimed in looking into his eyes.

"Now what fun would that have been," His eyes turning from serious to amused, "Your face was priceless."

"I did not make a face."

"Yes you did, I'll show you." He showed her the face and they both laughed.

"I was shocked, I couldn't believe you were a pastor in this neighborhood."

"Well, I love this neighborhood and I love what your father has done for it, I want to keep building on that."

"Well that's good to hear."

"You know you could've just as easily told me who you were, I feel like a complete idiot not recognizing you."

She laughed and began to walk out causing Sam to follow, "I just chalked it up to you not being into gospel music," She said.

"Is it because I'm white. Is that a problem for you Ms. Jones?"

"No problem Pastor Evans. I just like seeing _your _face when I joke about your race," She laughed a little harder showing his annoyed face.

"I don't do that."

"Yes you do and I promise to never bring up your race again. All that matter to me is whether you are preaching and living according to God's word."

"I am and I'm doing my absolute best," He smiled and she nodded continuing to walk to her car. She tuned around before getting in and said, "Why don't you come over for dinner."

"I would love that," Sam said holding her door for her and closing it. She put down her window and said, "I look forward to it pastor, see you later."

Sam waved as she backed out of the parking lot. "Thank you God for the revelation. She doesn't know it yet, but she's going to be my wife," He said.


	4. Dinner with Sam

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. Be on the look out for my other story updates because they are coming soon, most likely this weekend. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know what you think. **

Dinner came quickly and before Mercedes knew it Sam was knocking on her door.

"Mom, I got it," She said walking out of the kitchen, "that's probably the pastor." Opening the door, she was greeted with a smiling Sam holding a bottle of white wine.

"Hi Pastor, happy to see you made it," Mercedes said moving aside. She was able to get a nice look at his from head to toe as he moved over the threshold.

"Happy to be here Ms. Jones. I hope this goes well with dinner," He said holding up the bottle.

"It would be perfect Pastor."

"Well great Ms. Jones." Mercedes led and he followed her into the dining are. "You know you can call me Mercedes or Mercy right. No reason to be so formal."

"Well you never gave me permission to call yo9u Mercedes, but now that I have permission, I'd be happy to oblige and call you Mercy. You are more than welcome to call me Sam," He responded.

Liking his comments, Mercedes smirked and said, "No I think I'll call you pastor." With a defeated look Sam just nodded his head causing Mercedes to laugh.

"I'm just kidding Sam. You really should work on wearing your emotions on your sleeve, you make it so easy to fool you," She said.

"Well I've never been that great at hiding anything, especially when it comes to my feelings," Sam said looking into her eyes. Mercedes was lost for a moment, but it passed when her mother walked into the room clearing her throat.

"Oh Pastor Sam, great to see you. You're really in for a treat tonight. Mercy don't just cook for anybody," Sheila said laughing. She grabbed the bottle after telling him she'll open it and get them a glass.

When she walked out, his eyes immediately went back to Mercedes. With her head turned, he got the chance to really look at her and see the small details of her face. He liked what he saw and he thanked God for the opportunity to get to know her. She was a distraction and he couldn't think of a better one to have.

"So," Mercedes turned to look at Sam and saw him snap back to attention, "You are welcome to have a seat. Mom should be out with your drink, I'm just going to pop into the kitchen to grab the food. Make yourself comfortable," She said walking away.

"Do you need any help," He asked.

"No, no Sam, you are the guest. I want you to enjoy."

"I'm sure I will," He said with a smile that Mercedes returned. She walked to the kitchen with a little pep in her step. Her mother standing there waiting with a smirk on her face.

"So you two seem comfortable," She said.

"What do you mean? He's a nice and open guy. I like him as a person."

"Mm Hm that's not all you like Mercy, you don't fool me," She said giving her a look.

"What?"

"Nothing child, you don't fool me. Now get back out there soon. We're hungry." Mercedes laughed and grabbed the food.

Over a delicious meal of stuffed tilapia, mixed vegetables and yellow rice, everyone had a nice conversation about the church, about TV shows and some things happening in the news. Andrea decided she would head back to her on campus apartment the next town over and Sheila retired to her room, leaving Sam and Mercedes alone to clean the dishes.

"I had a really nice time tonight Mercedes. Thank you for inviting me," He said.

"No problem Sam. I enjoyed you. Thanks for helping me," She gestured to the dishes.

"This is nothing, I did a lot more with my family in Tennessee."

"So you were a mama's boy?"

"No more like a parent's boy. I always did the right thing or what I felt was the right thing as a kid."

"Wow, so you never was rebellious?"

"My rebellious years came right and I mean right after high school. I knew my purpose and I thought I needed to 'live' before I became a pastor. It was silly, but I was a kid. It wasn't until my junior year I truly got to know God and build a relationship with him. Not out of obligation to my family and church, but because I wanted to and He showed me who He is," He said.

"That's awesome Sam. I guess my story's way different," She said walking away from the sink, grabbing the pie from the counter, two spoons and heading for the patio. One settled in seats, Sam asked, "How's your story different?"

"Well, as you know, I'm a PK and as a kid I loved it. I was really involved with church. I danced, sang in youth choir. My dream was to sing on the praise team though and I got to do that by my senior year in high school. That didn't come easy though. I rebelled kind of early. Typical teenager, I met this guy as a freshman, fell hard and let him convince me to do things I shouldn't have. My daddy was the most wonderful and understanding man, but I let thought come into my head that being a PK was social suicide. When my junior year cam, I started feeling horrible emotionally. I became depressed and never knew why. I eventually stopped hanging around everyone and I lost my boyfriend. My parents never gave up on me and God still tugged on my heart. I resubmitted my life to God and by senior year I was ready spiritually to be on the praise team. That's when I discovered the calling God had on me and with my dad's support, I pursued a career in music."

Sam grabbed Mercedes' let hand and held her face with the other. "You are amazing," He said, "and I know you dad is proud of you."

Mercedes let a few tears fall, "I know he is." They stayed in that position watching each other until she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Anyway, what made you come all the way to Ohio to minister, let alone to my church," she said laughing to lighten the mood.

"The funny thing is, I met you dad at a conference when I was in school. He touched my life with how he spoke and I practically stalked the man afterwards. We talked and he gave me his number and we kept in touch. Two years ago, he called me and asked me if I would like to visit and when I did, he confirmed a vision I had about leaving the ministry I was a part of in Tennessee. When he died, I was in the process of leaving and I couldn't be here for the funeral and I regret that. Anyway, 6 months ago I got a conference call out of the blue. It was your mom and Minister Davis. They told me that your dad left in his will that I become the pastor. I accepted immediately and I'm so happy I did."

Smiling Mercedes turned from Sam and said, "I'm happy you accepted too."

In comfortable silence they looked out into the night sky and gazed at the stars. "Nights like this I really miss him. He loved being outside and the night my friend died, the sky was the clearest I'd ever seen it. I wanted so much to be comforted by him, but in a way I think I was, but it still caused me to question God and question myself and my purpose. I don't know if the spirit is leading me away from music or if I'm just burnt out," Mercedes suddenly said.

"Don't let the actions of other tear you away from what God destined, "Sam replied.

"I can't be a voice for people or inspire them when someone close to me and right under my nose did that to themselves. Maybe I've gotten it wrong."

Instead of countering that, Sam got an idea, "the praise team could use your help. You see we only go off cd's and I try to help at practices when I can, but no one singing really know music, why don't you act as music director for a while, until I can find someone for the job."

"I don't know, I'm trying to get away from leading a group."

"Maybe you shouldn't. This could be what the church needs, especially with us trying to grow. Please Mercy," Sam said grabbing her hands and looking in her eyes.

"You think you're slick…..uhhhh fine, I'll do it. When do you all practice," She asked.

"Thursdays at 7," He replied giving her a sly smile.

"I'll do this Pastor Sam, but I want full control. No one stepping on my toes or complaining."

"Your wish is my command Mercy."

"I bet it is," They both laughed.

"Well, it's getting late. I better head out."

"Oh yeah, it is," Mercedes said checking her phone.

"Can I see you tomorrow? You know just hang out, "Mercedes gave him a look, "as friends I mean," He quickly said.

"That would be great Sam, maybe we can catch a movie or something."

They made it to her front door. "Well thank you again for the amazing night Mercedes. I really enjoy spending time with you."

"I enjoy you too. Maybe this is the start of a beautiful friendship," She smiled.

"Maybe it is," He stepped out the door and they waved goodbye. He watched as she closed the door. "Maybe it'd the start of something more," He said walking to his car.

**Until next time...**


	5. Friendly date

**Hi everybody, I know I suck for not posting and the fanfic and writing gods should punish me, but life has been crazy. I'm here to deliver a new chapter of MC and I'm working on an update for WHW and Got You. Thank you all for your patience and impatience..**

"Would it be awkward if I asked to hold your hand," Sam said as he and Mercedes walked towards the movie theater.

"I thought this was friends hanging out," Mercedes responded. "Are you lying now Pastor? You better ask for forgiveness."

"I wasn't lying Ms. Jones," Sam gave her a smirk and said, "You're telling me friends can't hold hands."

She laughed, "I don't know friends who do Sam." Sam stopped walking and grabbed her hand, stopping her as well. "Then you aren't surrounding yourself with the right friends," He said smiling sarcastically.

Mercedes shook her head and stepped into Sam's personal space causing his heart to speed up. "And who would you consider the right friend," She asked. Sam's smile grew wider as he answered cheerfully, "Me!"

Mercedes turned, walking away and pulling her hand from his. She shrugged, "Eh, I can do better." She laughed not realizing Sam sprinted behind her until she felt his arms wrap around her as he picked her up and spun.

"Oh my God, what are you doing," She yelled. Sam halted and held her steady, whispering in her ear, "Now, now Mercy, we don't take the Lord's name in vain," He said.

"Please put me down Pastor Sam. This is highly inappropriate, "She said in a playful tone. Sam loosened his grip, letting her feet hit the ground, but he kept his arms around her. "So I guess we've moved passed awkward and now can hold hands like proper friends on a date," He laughed when she whipped her head around.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive," She said lightly chuckling, "What makes you think I want to date you. I may not like pastors."

Sam moved his arms and grabbed her hands, walking towards the movies again. "If you didn't want to date me Mercy, you wouldn't have got all gorgeous for me and you definitely wouldn't have let me grab you and hold you the way I have."

Mercedes smirked and followed along, "Aw, whatever."

When they arrived at the theater, Sam let go of Mercedes hand so he could buy the tickets. While he was gone, someone recognized Mercedes and soon, she had a small crowd of fans asking for pictures and autographs. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Sam was still in line and smiled. Turning back to her little crowd, she realized she was more at peace in this moment than she had been in the last year. It may have something to do with a certain blonde pastor with an affinity for getting too personal.

She smiled and sighed. Maybe God had a bigger plan than she realized.

* * *

After the movie, Sam took Mercedes to the restaurant that came to be like a third home to him, aside from his house and the church. When they walked in, the young hostess noticed the hand holding. She gave Sam and Mercedes a sad smile and showed them to their seats. Before she walked away, she looked at Sam and said, "I hope you have a good night Pastor Sam. If you need anything please let me know." When Sam gave her a thank you and warm smile, they girl beamed. Mercedes laughed to herself. _That girl is in love with Sam and he has no idea, _she thought.

After the girl walked away, Sam turned to Mercedes and noticed that she was about to burst into a fit a giggles. "What's so funny," He asked.

"You," She said. "What about me," He responded.

"Sam, you are so oblivious. That girl has the biggest crush on you," She said.

"No she doesn't. She is the grand daughter to one of the church members. You should know her, Mrs. Karen."

Mercedes turned her head to look at the girl shocked, "That's little Missy! I used to baby sit her when I was 14. She is so grown and soooo in love with you." She laughed again.

"Stop saying that! Besides, I don't notice those things because I like grown women with big beautiful brown eyes," Sam said taking her hand and silencing her.

"Smooth, real smooth," She said smiling, "Anyway, why do you like this place so much?"

"Besides the food being amazing and the people being awesome, I like it because it reminds me of home. The atmosphere, the smells, it's the closest thing to the south in this town," He said.

"That's beautiful. Are you homesick," Mercedes asked.

"I get that way from time to time, but as of right now," He squeezed her hand, "I can definitely say I am not."

Mercedes blushed and turned her eyes to her menu, a smile tuggi8ng on her lips. _This has definitely been the most amazing night, _she thought.

Sam and Mercedes had dinner and filled the silence of the restaurant with laughs, jokes and good conversation. As the night ended, Mercedes found herself a little sad that it was ending. She still refused to call it a date since Sam never properly asked her, but with the way Sam was looking at her, she was sure he would try to make a move.

When they made it back to her mother's home, Sam pulled her hand to stop right before she climbed the first step. "I really had an amazing time tonight," She told her.

"Yeah it was great. I feel like I've gotten to really know you and I have to so I really like it. You've got the most beautiful heart Pastor."

Sam couldn't help his hands as the moved to cup her cheek, "and you have the most beautiful spirit," He said, "and I look forward to seeing more of you." Mercedes smirked and he realized his slight innuendo. "I mean around here, I mean church, not the other thing which wouldn't be bad per se, but only in God's time. I'm sorry, I di…."

Mercedes lips silenced Sam's as she placed a chaste kiss upon them. She pulled back and watched his eyes light up. "It's ok Sam, I know what you meant," She said. They both smiled and Sam pulled her in for another soft but longer kiss. When they released this time Sam held his lips inches from hers feeling her breathe and said, "I hope you realize this means we are boyfriend and girlfriend. No backsies!"

Mercedes pulled back and laughed, "Not funny Sam. What am I going to do with you?"

"Date me, fall for me, and eventually love me. I already see it. God told me," He said with a chuckle.

"Well until God reveal that to me," Mercedes began stepping towards her door, "you'll just have to wait like you are now at the end of the porch," She laughed, opening her door and going inside.

"Oh He will Mercedes, He's going to reveal many things to you," He said walking out of the gate.

**I have no idea why I like to end things with Sam commenting to himself…but I just go with it. Anyway, let me know what you think…**


	6. Perfect

**Hello hello, here is another update for you wonderful folk. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Peace and Love!**

_Lord, send the revival and let it reveal in me _

As the choir practiced, Sam sat in the back of the church and watched Mercedes give pointers to each of the sections. _"She is brilliant," _He thought as he watched them gain more depth in their tones.

"Ok guys, that's a wrap for tonight. I will see you Sunday. Be here for 10:30. We are going to have our own worship and prayer time before service begins." She dismissed the choir and began packing her bags when she heard someone slow clap. She looked up and saw Sam smirking at her.

She smiled. "So I guess you think you're brilliant now," She said. Sam laughed, "No not brilliant, anointed."

"Well that you are Pastor Sam," She said looking in his eyes.

"Have you had dinner yet," He asked and she shook her head. "Would you like to join me again at my favorite place?"

"Sure, we could even walk. It's a nice night out and it's not that far from here."

"You took the thoughts right from my head Ms. Jones," He pointed to the door, "After you."

Mercedes began walking in front of Sam and he couldn't help himself. He checked her out. "I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing pastor," Mercedes said.

"What do you think I'm doing," Sam asked.

"Checking out my donk," She said.

"Then you are exactly right," he laughed when she turned quickly. He pulled her to him, "I was. It wasn't lust though. It was admiration and prayer that one day it would be mine," He said.

Mercedes breathe hitched at his close contact and she smiled at his words, "Still waiting on God for that revelation," She said.

He released her and started walked to the door again, "In due course my dear." He locked the church for the night and grabbed her hand.

The night was very still as they walked to the restaurant. It wasn't a smothering quiet, but a comfortable, at peace silence. Mercedes soon broke it with her curiosity.

"So what did God show you that makes you believe I am your wife," She asked Sam. Sam stopped walking when he saw a bench and guided her to it. They sat down and he held her hand tighter.

"The first day we met, when you scared me off the ladder and almost killed me with your beauty," They laughed. "I knew it was something about you. I thought I was reverting back to my rebellious days because I was so attracted to you and I've never reacted so strongly to someone before, so that night I prayed that God either take away that spirit of desire or reveal to me why I was having it. That was my prayer every night until that Sunday. When I saw you that day, I was in my study and after seeing you something told me to pray and I did. My sermon that day was very different from what I planned and right in the middle when I spoke about God having plans for the ministry, he showed me you, your mother, your sister and me as leaders in this ministry. This church was exponentially bigger than I could ever imagine. That night, he revealed even more in my dreams. He showed me preaching all over the world with you by my side singing, while your sister was over the youth ministry, your mother over women's ministry and Pastor Davis over the men. We would have a bigger pastoral staff and while we're traveling, they would run the church here. I saw the rings in our fingers and the child in your belly. That was real for me. When I woke that next morning, my spirit was filled with the utmost joy.

Mercedes was in tears. She's had revelations and prophesies spoken to her before, but never had anyone lay out her life in that way. If she were being honest, she knew the moment she met Sam that he would be in her life. She missed him, even before getting to know him. She believed every word he told her, but it scared her. She could only see so far as what was happening with her career and her life at that moment. She needed God to show her.

She sat there silently staring into Sam's eyes and saw many emotions conveyed in them. Emotions she didn't know if they were ready for. Sam pulled her right hand to his heart and wiped her tears with his left hand. "I know it's serious and it's scary, but right now what He wants is for us to get to know each other and enjoy this journey and process. You don't have to know everything right not Mercy, but know that I'm not going anywhere and when he does reveal me to you, I will be the first to say those words we're both too scared to say right now."

Sam kissed her hand and stood. He pulled her from her seat and hugged her. "Let's go to dinner," He said. As they walked, Mercedes grabbed onto his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. That was the securest and safest she'd felt in a long time and she saw herself falling in love with this man.

After dinner, Sam walked Mercedes to her car at the church.

"I guess this is goodnight once again Sam," She said.

"Yes it is. It may be crazy to say, but I really don't want this night to end. I just want to take some time to hold you."

"Well, hop in pastor; that can be arranged."

Mercedes drove Sam to the private lake in her neighborhood. Only families and retired folk would go to that lake during the day to fish. It was usually secluded by 10, so no one would ever interrupt their privacy. She grabbed her coat and laid it on the ground. Sam followed and placed his directly behind her and positioned himself where she sat in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her; they gazed at the moon and stars reflected on the water. Mercedes began to hum and Sam rocked them slowly. She turned to face him. He leaned down and kissed her. It was soft and sensual. It was perfect.

"_I think I'm falling in love," _They both thought.

**Until next time…**


	7. Getting to know you

**Hey, a quick update. After this chapter, we'll time jump a month or so, you'll see why…**

"Ok, let's play 20 questions." Mercedes and Sam decided to take a walk from the lake to the community park. "me first," Mercedes said.

"Ok, shoot," Sam replied grabbing her hand.

"What is your favorite thing to do before falling asleep, besides pray," She asked.

"Hmm, maybe watch Golden Girls. Sophia is hilarious and I like to fall asleep happy," He said.

"Are you serious," She asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm serious. I know it's about 4 little old women…"

"No, no judgment," She laughed shaking her free hand. "It's just; I do that before bed as well. That and the Nanny are my favorite shows to go to bed to."

Sam laughed, "Nice to know that Mercy. Maybe we'll watch it together one day."

"Oh really and how soon are you hoping for that Pastor," She replied with a chuckle.

"Not like that Ms. Jones. Please stay away from those gutters," He laughed, "anyway it's my turn. When, with who, and where did you have your first kiss?"

"Really Sam, now who's easing up to the gutter," Mercedes said.

"Hey, I just want to know where you learned to kiss so well."

Mercedes gave him the side eyes and answered, "I didn't learn to kiss well until I was with Noah. He was the person I told you about, my first real boyfriend. Anyway, my first kiss was with Darius Carter at the 5th grade social, behind the gym of my elementary school."

"Interesting, please elaborate," Sam said beginning to swing their arms.

"Well, Darius was a very shy guy so when he asked me to dance, I was surprised and happy. Under those paper lights and streamers, I gazed into his eyes and knew I wanted to kiss him, so when the song was over I pulled him outside and led him to the back of the building. He was so nervous when he asked me what I was doing, but I didn't say anything. I just pushed him into the brick wall and laid one on him."

"You are aggressive," Sam said shocked, "But you know it really doesn't surprise me, you seem like a little tiger. You got some fire in you," He said.

They made it to the park and Mercedes spotted the swing. She stopped walking, making Sam stop. She turned to him, pecked his lips, and said, "I know what I like," she let go of his hands, "now, race you to the swings." She began to run and Sam himself out of his daze and ran after her. Mercedes made it first and began to pump her short legs. Sam quickly got behind her and pushed.

"So Pastor Sam, tell me about you first kiss,' She said yelping and giggling from the tickling she felt the higher he pushed her.

"My first kiss was with Emily Davis," Sam said with a little pride in his voice.

"Emily sounds like she was something else. What was with that voice?"

"Oh Emily was," He laughed, "She was the girl every boy in the 6th grade had a crush on, but what I had on them is Emily was my neighbor and she went to my church. Anyway, the summer before seventh grade, Emily and I decided to walk together for church camp. We became friends. Then one day Emily asked me if I'd ever kissed anyone and I told her no. She said she didn't either and that we should be each other's first. So on our walk, we stopped by the neighborhood park where they had this huge oak tree, and behind that tree we both eased into our first kiss. She became my girlfriend right after that and we stayed together throughout high school.

Mercedes began to slow her swing and Sam stopped her and held the chains, pulling her close. "That was really sweet Sam," She said.

"You're sweet," He replied looking into her eyes. He lowered his head and kissed her. When they released, Sam let go of her chains and she swung and jumped off the swing. "How about we head back? It's really late."

"Yeah," Sam walked around the swing and grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

"Ok, so my turn to ask something. What happened with you and Emily," Mercedes said.

"Our relationship ran its course. There was love there, but more than anything, it was convenient. We had the same values and we were great friends, but there wasn't any passion or spark. I felt like I was missing something and she did too. We parted amicably. Tell me more about your high school _love _experiences."

"Ha, Noah and I had too much passion," She laughed, "I fell in love with his charm and his bad boy attitude. Like I said, we dated from freshman year to junior year. He was my first everything besides kiss. Every time we did something, whether it was have sex or party, it was wild. It was scary and at the time, I thought that was what living and fun was, but it wasn't. I was internally hurting myself."

They made it back to the lake and to Sam's car. "Let me show you something," Mercedes said. She pulled her hair up and told Sam to push down her shirt. On the back of her neck was a tattoo of a bleeding heart with the words "we live to die" in the middle. "We got these together and back then, it meant something different to me from what it means now. Now it means my flesh dies daily and all things are made new so that we can live a more righteous and holy life, so I kept it for that."

"Wow, that's amazing Mercedes. Never let your past define your present or future. That's beautiful," Sam said.

"You're beautiful Sam. Your spirit and humility is beautiful," She replied. Sam smiled and released her shirt. "You said that already."

"I meant it." They both got into Sam's car after taking each other in for a while. When they made it to Mercedes' home, Sam walked her to the door.

"So, I'll see you at church on Sunday," He asked.

"Of course, I'll be the one in the choir stand helping direct," She said.

"Good," He replied, "I can't wait." Sam pulled her into him and gave her one last kiss.

When Mercedes made it to her room, she decided to check her emails before she went to bed. She found the typical emails, some from her manager, another from her publicist, a few from producers in Columbus confirming studio time. She then stumbled upon another email, one from the parents of her friend Angela's birthday. She opened it and tears began to form in her eyes. It was an invitation to perform for a benefit held on Angela's birthday in her honor. Her parents were opening a center for people struggling with depression and suicide.

Mercedes immediately replied yes to the email and called her team to make plans to be in Los Angeles the event. Mercedes also booked another ticket because something or let's say someone had placed it in her spirit to take Sam with her.

"I'll be obedient Lord. Let your will be done," She said after confirming the tickets.

**This story, like my others, isn't planned. It's written on impulse, so we'll see where it leads. Until next time..**


	8. Sam cooks

**I felt inspires to write, something that hasn't happened in a while. I'm trying to get back into it, but I'm not sure when the next update will be. I really appreciate all those who still favorite and still ask me to post. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_I've got a feelin', everything's gonna to be alright…_

Sam continued to sing and dance while jotting down a few notes in his home office. Mercedes was on her way over for the first time and he wanted to get his thoughts down before he got distracted. It had been two weeks since their night at the park and everything was going well. He knew without a doubt in his mind that he loved this woman, but he also knew she was still cautious. She told him she had a surprise for him, which is why he had taken his time to prepare a nice Italian meal for her.

Speaking of meal, Sam sniffed and smelled something burning. "Shoot, shoot, shoot," He said as he ran down the stair and into his kitchen. He quickly grabbed his oven mitts and grabbed the pan from the oven.

"Please God don't let the food be burnt," He said poking the lasagna and moving the edges with a sign of relief. "I made it just in time," He said.

As soon as he removed the mitts, his doorbell rang. He walked, opened the doors, and grabbed Mercedes in his arms, much to her surprise. He picked her up and placed a rough playful kiss to her neck. She giggled while he placed her on her feet.

"Do you have to be so silly Sam? You smell like pasta sauce," She said laughing.

"Mercy, I just wanted to welcome you properly to my home," He said backing away from her and raising his arms, "SO WELCOME," HE exclaimebed, grabbing her into another hug. He let her go quickly, kissed her cheek, and led her to the kitchen.

"I smell like pasta sauce, my dear sweet woman, because I've prepared the most delicious lasagna your taste buds would appreciate and thank me for," He said taking a fork full, blowing it, and holding it at her lips.

"I'll be the judge of that," She said welcoming the bite. She let the flavor tickle her taste buds and smiled when she noticed the hint of sage and rosemary.

"You like it don't you," Sam said smirking.

"It's aight Sam. Nothing to shout over," She said playfully.

"I don't believe you," He replied, "I can see the hallelujah chorus in your eyes."

Mercedes laughed and said, "Haha Samuel Evans. I cannot lie; you do have some major skills. I'm impressed."

Sam took a bow and in his best Elvis Presley voice, said, "Thank you, thank you very much."

They both laughed and soon Sam directed her to the beautifully decorated table in his dining room. He had a few candles lit creating a very soft and romantic atmosphere, just enough to create sensuality, but not be overpowering.

"I'm going to play a bit of music and serve the food," He said after helping her have a seat. Mercedes blushed taking in the scene. She definitely could not deny her feeling for him. He was making it easy to fall and care for him.

Distracted by her musing, she did not notice the music in the background and Sam strategically placing the food on the table. She snapped back to reality once she heard the familiar voice flowing through the speakers.

_Love so many things I'v got to tell you _played throughout the house and Mercedes began to sway and closed her eyes, enjoying her surroundings. Sam sat and watched her for a few second, but grabbed her hand while standing.

"Why don't we have a dance before we eat," He said pulling her to the living room. He faced her, pulled her towards him, and grabbed her waist. She let her hands relax over his shoulders and placed her head into his chest. Sam began to sway. Mercedes looked at him and smiled feeling open under his gaze. She saw his feelings through his eyes and that made her heart speed up. She placed her hand on his cheek, bringing his face closer to hers and she kissed him softly and released him.

"Sam I want you to come with me to California. I am performing for a benefit and memorial for my friend and I would really love to have you join me."

Sam smiled and kissed her again. "I would love to go," he said still swaying with the woman he was falling for as the song faded away. "We can talk about it over dinner."

They made their way back to the dining room to enjoy the meal Sam prepared and talk about the trip. Mercedes explained that it would only be a four-day trip from Thursday morning to Sunday night and they were both going to stay in her home in Los Angeles. They would leave in two weeks. He was open to that idea and he already had in mind to ask his Assistant Pastor to give the word and to make sure everything runs smoothly while he was away.

This excited him. This would be the first of many trips they would take as a couple. Although they still have not titled it or said any affirmations, he still considered them a couple because he knew what the future held. He felt it was just a matter of time before Mercedes knew it too. He just had to keep the faith.

The night ended with Sam and Mercedes cuddling on his sofa watching Golden Girls. He held her hands and rubbed their fingers together while her feet and legs rested on his thighs. They both felt comfort in the domesticity of it all. Every now and then when she laughed at something Sophia said, he would smile and he could not help but fall just a bit harder for her.

* * *

The two weeks passed quickly and Sam and Mercedes were ready to leave for California. Their flight was leaving Ohio at 8:00 AM and would land in LA at 9:30 AM giving them that day to relax and settle in before meeting Andrea's parents and siblings for dinner. That Friday, she was meeting her band for rehearsal and that Saturday would be sound check and preparation for the benefit.

Mercedes' mom drove them to the airport, wished them both safe travels, and they were off to be a part of the outreach program. As they settled on the plane, Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand for comfort and Sam smiled to himself. He thought, _"All in due time Sam." _He said a quick prayer for their safety and for God's will be done for that weekend, for their relationship, and for their futures.

**Until next time… **


	9. California love part 1

**It's been a long time and I am ashamed of myself. I've been missing this story, so I decided to take some time to do a quick update. More will be coming from all my stories soon because I miss writing and I miss being creative. Look out for a longer update on this story and updates on my other stories within the next week. I'm planning to set myself on a writing schedule so I can work on my book and my fictions stories. Peace and love! **

The plane landed and Mercedes thought it would be a good idea for them to have breakfast at one of her favorite breakfast spot before driving to her home. They found her driver and he and Sam grabbed their bags from baggage claim and headed to the car. While walking through the airport, several people spotted Mercedes and asked her to take pictures and sign autographs. At first, Sam stood back and let her interact with her fans, but as more people discovered Mercedes, more photographers came. Thinking, Mercedes grabbed Sam causing him to drop their bags. They shuffled to the middle of the chaos and Mercedes held Sam's hand.

When she did that, the photographers began snapping more picture and asking questions. Mercedes hushed the small gathering and made a statement. She knew her manager and publicist would be upset. She hasn't been in the spotlight for months, but she thought this would be a great idea to promote the organization and cause as well as introduce Sam as her boyfriend.

"Hello everyone, as many of you know, I'm Mercedes Jones. I know I've been out of the spotlight after the passing of one of my dearest friends and back up singers Angela Cousin. That was a tragedy that shook my whole team and really tested our strength and our faith, but by God's grace, I am able to stand here and Angela's family and myself are able to use her story as a testimony for someone else. With the support of my boyfriend, Pastor Sam Evans, I am here to advocate for the Strengthen Hope Foundation developed in Angela's honor. It's for those women, teens, and young girls experiencing lost, insecurity, depression, hurt, or abuse. We are having our first charity event this weekend, with a benefit on Saturday featering myself and other artists and on Sunday, this beautiful person holding my hand will be delivering the word at Prevailing Word Ministry. I'm encouraging people to attend to be blessed by the people apart of these events."

As Mercedes turned to Sam and smile, she could see the shock on his face. She pulled his arms, signaling for them to go while photographers asked questions. Mercedes watched Sam grab the bags while saying no further comment to the inquiries of the photographers. Being followed out the airport, Mercedes and Sam met the car. The driver took the bags Sam held and he and Mercedes hopped in. Sam immediately grabbed her hand again and did the only thing his mind let him process. He kissed the back of her hand and intertwined their fingers. As the driver pulled off, he turned to look her in her eyes and smiled.

* * *

While at breakfast, Sam addressed the elephant in the room.

"So, Mercy, not to say I told you so, but I believe I was correct a few months ago when I said we would be together," Sam said laughing.

"I can't believe you titled us and outed us in public like that," He said.

Mercedes turned from her menu to meet Sam's eyes. She smiled and said, " I think they would have figured it out and before anyone can make up their own stories, I wanted to be the on to reveal it."

Sam smiled and grabbed her hand, " You are making me so happy. This just further proves how we are meant to be together."

Mercedes laughed and squeezed Sam's hands. She said, "You are so sure about us, why?"

Sam said, " You already know why. I told you Gof has revealed to me that you are my wife. I'm being obedient to His will and I won't let my faith waver. Not only that, when I look at you, my heart tells me you are the one and I feel connected to mind, body, and soul. I'm falling for you and I'm not ashamed or afraid to say it. After God, you hold my heart.

Mercedes, with tears in her eyes, lifted Sam's hand and kissed it, "I think I'm falling for you as well," She said, "I knoe God has placed you in my life for a reason and I'm starting to believe that it's permanent."

"Mercy, it's not just permanent, it's destined. Keep praying about us and I know He'll show you the same vision He has shown me. Us, being here, is just the beginning of what God has in store," Sam replied, wiping her tears.


	10. California love part 2

**Yay! New post. I'm working on my other stories as well. Enjoy!**

Mercedes and Sam left the diner and took a cab to her home. The driver had already taken their luggage to her home, so all they had to do was get settled in and unpack.

When Sam first saw the house, he was a little taken back at how simple and cozy the outside looked. He thought she may have had a lavish Hollywood home, but what she had was a nice family home where you can raise a couple of kids. When he made that comment, Mercedes laughed while walking up her stairs saying, "Don't be in here talking about putting babies in me yet now Sam."

Sam stopped in on the third step, watched Mercedes' hips switch as she climbed, blushed and said, "Help me Jesus. She's trying to kill me." After his little prayer, he ran to catch up to Mercedes who was waiting in front of a bedroom door. She smiled and said, "I heard you, you know," and laughed again.

Sam grabbed her waist and asked, "Can you blame me? I've never been this tempted by a woman before in my life." He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to make you Mrs. Evans, so I could tempt you just as much as you tempt me." He kissed her softly, putting her in a slow intimate fog, but pulled away too quickly and said, "Oh well, you'll just have to wait." He smirked and watched while Mercedes' eyes sparkled and then slowly return to normal.

"You're evil," She said, staring at Sam's smirking mouth. Sam kissed her forehead and said, "No, no, I'm just too sexy." "And corny," Mercedes said causing them both to laugh. She took Sam's hand that was still on her waist and led him inside the room. It was a beautifully decorated green and gold colored room. "This is where you'll be sleeping," She said, "My room is just across the hall. You have your own bathroom and there is also an office and another living room area down the hall."

"Great," Sam said, "How about I go grab the bags and we can just settle down for a while."

"Good idea. We could relax a bit, but tonight I want to take you to one of my favorite spots in L.A. We probably won't get too much one on one date time since tomorrow we're meeting up with my team to rehearse," Mercedes said.

They both walked down stairs and Sam began picking up his luggage and taking it up the stairs. Mercedes went to TV room, deciding that she would like to set up a little area for her and Sam to have a bit of cuddle time. While she pulled her blankets and pillows from her closet, it was then she realized that she has never put that much effort in being with someone before, besides Noah that it, but with Sam it's different and so grown up and mature. The feelings she have for him isn't teen angst and rebellion. It was genuine connection, appreciation, and gratefulness. She stopped in her moment of clarity and said, "Thank you God."

She walked back into her entertainment room and called out for Sam. "Almost finished," He said from upstairs. "Seriously Mercy, how much stuff did you pack," He said as he walked back down the stairs. He looked around for Mercedes and found her when she stuck her head out the room's theatre curtains, saying, "A girl can never be too prepared Sam. Now, come on in here, I set up a little surprise."

Becoming excited, Sam ran though the curtains Mercedes disappeared behind and instantly smiled at the movie staring to play on the screen and the blankets and pillows set up right in from of the screen.

"I thought we'd relax and have some cuddle time," Mercedes said, once again taking Sam's hand and leading him to the set up.

"See, what did I tell you. You're such a temptress," Sam said taking his spot and leading Mercedes to sit between his legs like they did the night at the lake. "Not a temptress Pastor, just really into you," She said. She turned her head to look into his eyes and kissed him while Avatar began to play in the background.

After the movie and cuddle time and *cough cough* make out time, Mercedes and Sam showered and redressed for a night out on the town. Mercedes called her driver and told him to take them to her spot. Her driver laughed and nodded knowing exactly what "the spot" was.

The driver stopped in an area of town where there was few white faces. It was filled with Asians, Latinos and Blacks, very cultural with people dancing on the side walks and food prepared in the street. Mercedes watched as Sam stared in wonder. She grabbed his hand again and pulled him from the car.

"This is a well kept secret part of L.A. Most people thing of Watts, Beverly Hills, Pasadena, or Santa Monica, but this is what I like to call a little taste of the world. There isn't a name for this area, but it seems to be it's own community. When I first started my career, I got lost looking for a church where I was scheduled to perform and I stumbled upon this little sample of heaven. A girl named Santana led me to the church, stayed to watch me perform, then dragged me to little lounge that had karaoke nights on Thursdays. I sat and watched all these amazing people sing their hearts out to whatever genre spoke to them and I fell in love," Mercedes said.

Sam didn't realize it, but they stopped walking. Mercedes pulled open the only door attached to a brick building and they walked into the lounge. Mercedes led him to a seat close to the stage and they settled in for a night of entertainment. When the waitress stopped by the table, Mercedes jumped from her seat and hugged her.

"Ava, this is Sam, my boyfriend. Sam, this is Santana," She said. They greeted each other, Sam with a smile and Santana with a smirk. She whispered in Mercedes' ear, something that made her blush. They laughed and Mercedes told her to bring them both the house specials. Santana left as quickly as she came.

"What did she tell you," Sam asked.

Mercedes blushed again. "She said I was one lucky girl to have a man with thick lips like yours. She said it should be enough to make my goody two shoes behind sin," She said laughing.

"Wow," Sam said laughing, "I guess I'm flattered."

"You should be," Mercedes said staring into his eyes. Sam blushed just enough to turn a light pink. He grabbed Mercedes hand, kissed it then kissed her lips.

There night continued uphill from there. They both enjoyed the Amaretto sours and Baha fish tacos that Ava brought them. They enjoyed the performers and even did a few solo and duets themselves. Overall, it was another amazing date night. On their way home, Mercedes held Sam a little bit tighter as they cuddled in the car. Sam couldn't be happier as he looked out the window and said a thanks to God. "This is one amazing journey. Thank you God," He thought as he closed his eyes and held onto the woman he knew without a doubt that he loved.

**I made that place in L.A. up. I don't know if there is a place like that in L.A. It wouldn't surprise me if there is. Until next time...**


	11. Revelations

**What can I say? I promised to update more often, but running a nonprofit has it challenges and it's ups and downs. I can say I want to update more often, but tomorrow and next week would be a totally different case. We then put our true wants to the back of our priority list for other things, then so much time passes by and it isn't until a faithful reader reminds you that you still have a story to tell that you remember to come back. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update of Mercy's Choice and to those who still read and ask for updates, I'm sorry for making you wait. Thank you for liking my writing**.

The next morning, Mercedes woke up to her phone buzzing, someone breathing near her ear, and a tight arm around her waist. She grabbed her phone from the side table and hit the snooze button, stopping her alarm. She yawned and turned her head to look at her bedfellow. "So beautiful," she thought as she watched how his blonde hair laid at his forehead and how his nose scrunched and mouth smiled as he dreamed. She remembered how the night led them to her room. He walked her to her door and kissed her goodnight. She changed and laid in bed. It felt lonely, knowing he was a few doors away from her under the same roof put things in perspective for her. She didn't want to sleep alone in her big house anymore. She wanted to feel him next to her. She jumped out of bed and as soon as she opened the door, he was already standing there waiting for her. She grabbed him by the hand, led him to the bed, and they watched each other as they laid under the covers. He moved close to her, held her at her waist and kissed her goodnight again.

"See that's how I know you love," He said, surprising her. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

"What are you talking about Sam," She said.

"I could feel you staring at me, like you are trying to remember every part of my face. I know it's love because I've memorized every curve and line of your face and I love you," He said.

She sighed, "Saammmm, are we really ready to say I love you?"

"I know I am, the question is are you," He replied.

"This scares the daylights out of me, how fast we are moving," She paused and brushed his cheek with her hand, "but yes Sam, I love you too. How is this possible," She asked.

"Because it has be destined and blessed by God….. I love you. You mean everything to me. Tine is irrelevant. I knew you were it the moment I saw you in the church. You made me fall from that ladder remember," He said,

She giggled, "You're just clumsy."

"No, you're just that breathtaking," He said as he pulled her close. She gasped and closed her eyes feeling his mouth closing on to hers.

He kissed her softly and pulled away. She was about to kiss him deeply when her alarm sounded again. She turned over and checked her phone. She saw it was 8:00 and she groaned. She had rehearsal at 10. She turned back to Sam, kissed him softly, and moved the covers to get up.

"Wait Mercy," Sam said grabbing her arm, "Tell me one more time."

She smiled and said, "I love you Sam." She got out the bed and went to prepare for her day. Sam smiled, inhaled deeply and said to himself, "This is forever. I'll love her forever."

Mercedes' band was already set up and ready for rehearsal. She walked in and greeted her music director, musicians, and backup singers introducing them all to Sam. After talking a bit, getting to know each other, the rehearsals began. It was two hours on nonstop praise and worship. Sam was in heaven. He connected to the music and to Mercedes singing. He worshipped with them. He felt the anointing and the spirit radiate all over that room. He never felt more connected to God and to Mercedes than in that moment. At the end of rehearsal, Mercedes asked Sam to pray and for the first time since Sam told her that she would be his wife, God revealed it to her. She saw it and she knew, Sam Evans was her husband.

After rehearsal, everyone drove to Panera Bread for lunch. When they arrived, Mercedes held Sam back from walking into the restaurant.

"Sam I have to tell you something," She said.

"What is it babe," Sam turned to her worried.

"God showed me what He showed you. You're my husband," She said.

"Are you serious Mercy. Don't play eith me because my heart is beating out my chest right now."

"I'm serious Sam. I know without a doubt in my mind that you are my husband, my one."

Sam smiled and lifted Mercedes, "Thank you God. I told you Mercy. You're it for me."

"And you're it for me Sam. I love you. Marry me," She responded.

Sam put her down and looked into her eyes, seeing if she was joking. "Are you serious," He asked.

"I'm serious Sam. I want you to marry me. It may not be today or this weekend, but marry me soon," She said,

"Mercy, I will love to marry you, but let's enjoy California and we'll talk about everything and make plans when we get back to Ohio."

"Ok, we'll table it for now, but I don't want to wait too long when I already know."

"I know, me either, I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

Sam kissed her hand and held it as he guided her into the restaurant. His heart was so full. He was so happy he told her yes to California. Who knew this would be where God revealed His plans to her. As he ordered his and her food, he held her hands a little tighter, planning never to let her go.

**Until next time... **


End file.
